Ada Aku Di Sini
by jimjiminie
Summary: Air tidak memikirkan sama sekali ia sedang memeluk pacar orang lain, yang ia tahu, inilah tindakannya saat sahabatnya sedang menangis. AU! AirxYayaxTaufan. Awas baper! One-Shoot!


"Kamu dimana sih?! Aku udah nunggu kamu sejam di gerbang, ditelepon nggak diangkat! Kamu sengaja apa gimana?!"

_"Kok kamu marah sih, Ya? Aku lagi ngurus klub futsal, tadi sibuk banget. Kalo kamu mau pulang duluan, duluan aja sana. Gak usah nungguin aku!"_

Yaya menganga tidak percaya. "Marah? Kamu bingung kenapa aku marah? Kamu mikir gak sih, pacar kamu nunggu disini, tapi kamu gak ngasih kabar sedikit pun, emangnya gak cape nunggu kamu disi–"

_"Yaya, aku sibuk. Kamu bisa ngertiin kan? Kamu mau nambahin beban aku? Iya?"_

"Bukan gitu, aku cuma-"

_"Kamu emang gak pernah bisa ngertiin aku. Kamu tuh cuma bisanya marah, marah, marah. Stres aku lama-lama!"_

"Apaan sih?! Siapa yang marah-marah disini? Kenapa kamu jadi ngomelin aku, hah? Aku tuh-"

_"Stop, marah-marahnya ntar aja plis. Oke? Aku ada urusan,"_

"Taufan–"

_**Tut tut tut**_

Yaya menggertakkan giginya geram dan hampir saja tangannya melempar _handphone_-nya ke tanah. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir satu jam ia menunggu di sini karena Taufan sendiri yang menyuruhnya, namun cowok itu juga yang membatalkannya. Bukannya introspeksi, malah balik memarahinya. Yaya kesal setengah mati tentu saja, tapi ia juga harus bersabar untuk mengalah jika tidak mau masalah ini makin runyam. Ia sama sekali tidak mau bertengkar dengan Taufan.

Maka dari itu, dengan perasaan kacau balau, Yaya memilih berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.45, sebentar lagi langit akan menggelap dan ia harus segera mencari angkutan umum untuk membawanya pulang. Ia tidak akan menunggu Taufan, karena Yaya tahu cowok itu pasti sedang marah padanya, dan besar kemungkinan tidak mau berhubungan dengannya minimal sampai besok.

Sebenarnya Yaya sangat ingin menangis. Taufan yang ia kenal selalu humoris dan konyol di depannya, hampir tidak pernah marah. Tapi barusan, cowok itu membentaknya. Suaranya juga sangat tinggi, seperti bukan Taufan yang biasa ia temui. Mereka jarang bertengkar, namun sekalinya bertengkar, masalahnya pasti akan sangat besar karena Taufan yang cenderung tidak bisa berpikir dewasa saat dalam emosi. Mau tidak mau, Yaya yang harus mengalah. Dan menekan semua tekanan batin yang ia dapat.

Kaki Yaya berhenti melangkah saat sudah mencapai halte. Yaya duduk di kursi panjang halte yang sepi, menunggu kendaraan apa saja yang bisa membawanya pulang. Langit di atas sana sudah menghitam, menandakan hujan besar sebentar lagi akan turun. Saat angin berhembus dengan kencang, Yaya refleks merapatkan jaket tipisnya. Menatap cemas jalanan di depannya yang hanya dilalui mobil maupun motor pribadi. Dimana kendaraan umum?

Yaya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang, ia bingung harus minta bantuan ke siapa. Ying hari ini sakit, dan Yaya tidak mungkin meminta bantuan ke sahabatnya itu. Gopal? Ah, sahabat gemuknya itu sedang sibuk mengurus ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Yaya tidak akan tega menambah bebannya. Totoitoy? Sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Anak itu pasti sedang main ke rumah teman satu gengnya, dan ujung-ujungnya menyuruh pulang dengan Taufan. Menyebalkan.

Lalu bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Yaya!"

Tubuh Yaya tersentak kaget saat terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berdiri seorang cowok di depannya, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Apa tadi ia melamun?

"Eh? A-Air?" Yaya bingung harus menyapa seperti apa. Selain karena ia bingung kenapa Air ada di sini, ia juga heran sejak kapan ia melamun.

"Lo ngapain di sini? Mau hujan tuh, nggak sama Taufan?" tanya Air, tidak sadar eskpresi wajah Yaya mulai muram saat nama itu disebutkan. "Lo gak bisa hubungin dia? Mau gue teleponin Taufan?"

Yaya menundukkan kepalanya, kembali mengingat pertengkaran di telepon tadi. Ia menggeleng pelan, menahan sekuat yang ia bisa agar air matanya tidak turun. Apalagi di depan Air, sahabatnya sendiri.

Namun karena Air yang peka ada yang salah dengan Yaya, cowok itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yaya. Ikut menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Yaya? Lo kenapa?" tanya Air pelan, mengusap bahu kecil cewek itu. Kepala Yaya menggeleng kuat selama berkali-kali, dan Air dapat merasakan bahu gadis itu bergetar. Dan perlahan, suara isak tangis terdengar bersamaan dengan hujan turun.

"Gu.. Gue- hiks! Gak apa-apa.. Lo jangan -hiks! telepon... dia.. Gue- hiks! Gak mau... huhuhu..."

Tangis Yaya semakin kencang. Air terkejut bukan main, ia tidak menduga Yaya akan menangis sehebat ini. Dengan spontan, ditariknya tubuh Yaya agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-ngusap punggung kecilnya agar tenang, tidak peduli seragam di bagian dadanya basah oleh air mata gadis itu.

Air tidak memikirkan sama sekali ia sedang memeluk pacar orang lain, yang ia tahu, inilah tindakannya saat sahabatnya sedang menangis.

"Sshhh... Gue anter lo pulang ya? Jangan nangis, oke? Gue disini, Yaya..."

Selama hampir limabelas menit, tangis Yaya akhirnya mulai mereda. Namun gadis itu masih tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya, menyembunyikannya di dada Air yang bidang. Air mengerti. Ia tidak akan memaksa Yaya dan terus mengusap belakang kepala dan punggung gadis itu.

Dulu, Air ingat Yaya sering berkata bahwa dirinya adalah cewek yang kuat. Tidak pernah menangis, dan selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Air hanya mengiyakannya saja meski dirinya sedikit ragu. Namun ucapan Yaya ternyata terbukti, Air tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menangis di depannya, atau sekedar meminta solusi saat mendapat masalah. Kecuali saat ini, Air yang menyadarinya duluan dan Yaya yang sudah tak sanggup lagi pun pecah tangisnya.

Mengenai hubungan Taufan dan Yaya, Air mengetahuinya setelah dua tahun mereka berdua jadian. Itupun dia dengar dari orang lain, karena ia baru mengenal Yaya setahun lalu, saat mereka kelas sepuluh, dan hubungan Taufan Yaya sudah menginjak dua tahun setengah. Air tidak peduli Taufan sudah mengenal Yaya lebih lama dari pada dirinya, Air hanya ingin selalu ada saat gadis itu terpuruk.

Persetan dengan tanggapan Taufan mengenai hal tersebut. Air hanya tidak mau sahabatnya disakiti, apalagi menderita hanya gara-gara cinta.

_Love is fuck, right?_

"A-Air..."

Pelukan Air terlepas saat tubuh Yaya mundur, gadis itu tampak malu karena sehabis menangis. Wajahnya merah, matanya sembab, dan penampilannya sangat berantakan. Air hanya diam, tangannya masih setia mengusap bahu Yaya.

"Gu-gue.."

"Ssstt. Udah. Sekarang kita pulang, ya?" potong Air lembut. Ia tahu betul apa yang ingin dikatakan Yaya. Gadis itu cenderung terlihat kuat di luar, namun lemah di dalam. Jika dia kehilangan kontrol sampai menangis, pasti ujungnya akan meminta maaf, padahal tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Maka dari itu, sebelum Yaya berkata yang macam-macam, Air akan mengalihkannya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Ayo, nanti lo masuk angin," ujar Air sambil melepas jaket biru putihnya untuk dipakaikannya ke tubuh kecil Yaya. Ia merapatkannya pada kedua lengan Yaya dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya.

Yaya hanya diam dan menurut semua perkataan cowok itu. Selain ia masih linglung karena kebanyakan menangis, Yaya juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tatapannya kosong ke depan, pada jendela depan mobil yang bertubrukan dengan air hujan. Air masuk tak lama kemudian. Duduk di sampingnya dan mengecilkan AC mobil.

"Tidur aja. Nanti kalo udah sampe gue bangunin," ujar Air, nadanya selalu sama bila ia berbicara. Tenang dan lembut.

Yaya mengangguk, ia diam tak bersuara sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok yang empuk. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, diikuti napasnya yang berhembus teratur.

Melihatnya Air tersenyum tipis. Hati-hati ia memasang seatbelt pada tubuh Yaya, sehingga wajahnya kini hanya berjarak lima senti dengan wajah gadis itu. Seatbelt sudah terpasang, namun Air masih memandang wajah damai Yaya.

Masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya, dan bibir gadis itu pucat. Air mengusap pipi halus itu pelan, seakan-akan kulit Yaya adalah benda yang mudah hancur. Tangannya beralih merapikan kerudung Yaya yang berantakan, mengusap sisi kepala gadis itu dengan hangat.

"Jangan sedih lagi... Karena gue ada disini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ninuninu~ siapa yang baper hayoooo**

**asli, dari dulu tuh gue pengen nulis AirxYaya, karena mereka itu pair favorit gue huwaaaaaa!**

**gimana gimana? maaf ya kalo pendek, terus agak gajelas. soalnya ini ngalir aja gtu, kayak air terjun ihiy~**

**oya buat ff Accidental Meeting, kayaknya gua pause dulu karena lagi mentok ide, atau kayaknya mau gue discontineu, atau di remake, gatau deh liat aja nanti yak. Yang pasti Accidental Meeting lagi hiatus dulu, okey? **

**dah itu aja**

**bay**


End file.
